Light on The Tunnel End
Light on The Tunnel End '''is upcoming case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Mighty Forest, district based in Fario. Plot Summary Victim: * Jenny Pastway (Found stabbed in the tunnel) Murder Weapon: * Kitchen Knife Killer: * Anderson Fishman Suspects Jeremiah Stone (Grave keeper) '''Profile *Jeremiah drinks tea. *Jeremiah is left-handed. Appearance * Jeremiah is caucasian. Vitto Devis (Antique Shop Owner) Profile *Vitto is left-handed. *Vitto drinks tea. Stella Gibbs (Student) Profile *Stella drinks tea. Appearance * Stella is caucasian. Maria Pastway (Victim's wife) Profile *Maria drinks tea. Anderson Fishman (Hunter) Profile *Anderson drinks tea. *Anderson is left-handed. Appearance * Anderson is caucasian. Quasy-Suspect(s) Angela De silva (Profiler) Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks tea. * The Killer is left-handed. * The Killer is caucasian. * The Killer has A- blood type. * The Killer is 5'7" tall Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tunnel (Clues: Victim's body, Shoulder Bag, Pile of dirt; New Suspect: Jeremiah Stone; Victim identified: Jenny Pastway) * Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Visit Card; New Suspect: Vitto Devis) * Examine pile of dirt (Result: Kitchen Knife) * Speak with Jeremiah Stone (Prerequisite: Tunnel searched) * Speak with Vitto Devis (Prerequisite: Visit Card found; New Crime scene: Antique Shop) * Investigate Antique Shop (Prerequisite: Vitto interrogated; Clues: Broken plastic, faded picture) * Examine broken plastic (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) * Examine faded picture (Result: Picture) * Examine Picture (Result: Maria Pastway; New Suspect: Maria Pastway) * Speak with Stella Gibbs (Prerequisite: badge restored) * Inform Maria about her wife's death (Prerequisite: Face recognized) * Analyze Kitchen Knife (12:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Kitchen Knife; Attribute: The Killer drinks tea) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: the Killer is left-handed) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Cemetary * Investigate Cemetary (Clues: Broken Slab, Shotgun, Trashbag) * Examine Boken Slab (Result: Gravestone) * Examine Shotgun (Result: Name; New Suspect: Anderson Fishman) * Examine Trashbag (Result: Notebook) * Speak with Anderson Fishman (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Updated: Anderson is left-handed) * Question Jeremiah about the drawings (Prerequisite: Notebook found; Profile Updated: Jeremiah is left-handed and drinks tea) * Analyze Gravestone (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is caucasian; New Crime Scene: Tunnel Exit) * Investigate Tunnel Exit (Prerequisite: Gravestone analyzed; Clues: Faded papers, Broken sign) * Examine Faded Papers (Result: Text) * Examine Broken sign (Result: Sign) * Question Stella about the papers (Prerequisite: Text recovered; Profile Updated: Stella drinks tea) * Question Vitto about the sign (Prerequisite: Sign restored; Profile Updated: Vitto drinks tea and is left-handed) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Corner * Investigate Corner (Clues: Broken figure, Torn paper, Acid Bottle) * Examine Broken figure (Result: Figure) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Threat) * Examine Acid Bottle (Result: Message) * Question Anderson about the threat for the victim (Prerequisite: Paper restored; Profile Updated: Aderson drinks tea) * Question Maria about the message on the acid bottle (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Maria drinks tea) * Analyze figure (03:00:00; New Crime Scene: Graves) * Investigate Graves (Result: Broken pieces, Traffic Camera) * Examine Broken pieces (Result: Neon light) * Examine Traffic Camera (Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Neon Light (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A blood type) * Analyze Camera (12:00:00; Attribute The Killer is 5'7" tall) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to the Myth Or Reality? 3/5 (1 star) Myth or Reality? (3/5) * See what Angela wants * See what Maria wants * Investigate Cemetary (Prerequisite: Angela interrogated; Clues: Torn pieces) * Speak with Vitto about the antiques (Prerequisite: Maria interrogated Reward: Burger) * Investigate Antique Shop (Prerequisite: Vitto interrogated; Clues: Broken stone) * Examine Torn pieces (Result: Poster) * Examine Broken Stone (Result: Idol) * Give Idol to Maria (Prerequisite: Idol restored; Reward: Black Scarf) * Analyze Poster (03:00:00) * Investigate Tunnel (Prerequisite: Poster analyzed; Result: Broken wood) * Examine wood (Result: Sign; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to the next case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Mighty Forest